1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a safety gate, and more particularly to a fabric gate for forming a safety zone for children or pets with an expandable fabric.
2. Description of Related Art
A safety gate is mounted in a room to form safety zone for children or pets to keep them from a dangerous location, such as kitchen. A conventional fabric gate comprises two securing columns and an expandable fabric. The securing columns are secured respectively on two walls and including a reeling column and a connecting column. The fabric is reeled in the reeling columns and is expended to connect to the connecting column and block the passage between the walls. A ratchet device is mounted in the reeling column to keep the fabric from being retracted and reeled into the reeling column unintentionally. To reel the fabric into the reeling column, the fabric has to be disconnected from the connecting column and pulled outward furthermore, and the fabric will be retracted and reeled into the reeling column automatically.
However, if someone wants to pass the gate, the fabric has to be reeled into the reeling column completely and be expanded again. Therefore, the use of the conventional fabric gate is inconvenient.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide a fabric gate to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.